


let's write a love song

by ah_choo (klarkson)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klarkson/pseuds/ah_choo
Summary: jihoon asks mingyu for help with writing a song.





	let's write a love song

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend julia who gave me this idea ♥ i hope i didn't let you down ;;

“Can you help me with a song?” Jihoon asks, walking into Mingyu’s room, no _hi_ or _can I come in?_ , but it’s nothing new. Mingyu’s mom let him in as always.

“What song?” Mingyu looks up at him from the book he’s reading, probably for the literature class. It’s thick and probably boring, but he looks… amused?

“Seungkwan asked me for one,” he explains, plopping on the younger’s bed. “It’s meant to be a gift for his parents’ wedding anniversary, so like. About a happy love or something.”

Mingyu nods and closes his book, putting an old cinema ticket in between the pages as a bookmark.

“But why do you need my help?”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Because I’ve never been in love? And you read all those books so that might be a help.”

“Wonwoo reads more than me, though,” Mingyu notices.

“But he’s not my best friend.”

The younger boy puts his hand on his chest with exaggerated emotion.

“Lee Jihoon? Calling _me_ his best friend? I am touched!”

Jihoon kicks his shin. “Shut up, it’s not like you didn’t know already.”

They’ve been friends for years now. They knew each other basically for their entire life, given that they’re neighbors, but actually got closer that one summer, when Jihoon was thirteen and Mingyu twelve. They started hanging out more without any particular reason, it… kind of just happened. Maybe they were meant to be.

“When’s the deadline?”

“Their anniversary is in a month, but it would be good to complete the song earlier so Seungkwan has time to practice singing.”

“Okay.” Mingyu gets up from his chair and sitting beside Jihoon on the bed, he gives the book to the older. Jihoon sends him a questioning look.

“What?”

“Read to me, hyung,” he says, rearranging himself to lay on his back with his head on Jihoon’s lap, legs dangling from the edge of the bed. He closes his eyes. “I like your voice when you read.”

Jihoon is thankful Mingyu doesn’t see him now, because he’s sure he’s red all over his face and the younger would make fun of him. So he quickly clears his throat and opens the book in the previously marked place. He notices the ticket is actually from the movie they have seen together, some comedy for teenagers. Jihoon remembers the movie was boring, but on their way home they reenacted some scenes for fun and laughed so hard their stomachs hurt.

“ _On the train station platform, a man from Salyeoul was waiting for her, alerted by the telegram that she had sent early the day before_ ,” Jihoon starts softly and Mingyu hums in confirmation. “ _He was watching passengers get off the second class wagon, and he approached Jeong-seon to ask,_ _<_ _Are you Mrs. Yun Jeong-seon from Seoul?_ _>_ ,”* he continues, as the setting sun makes Mingyu’s skin look gold, and up until the moment Mingyu’s mom calls them for supper.

***

It’s two days later when they’re having a small picnic by the river, their bikes left under a tree, small plastic radio playing a ballad with soft guitar supporting the raspy voice of the vocalist. Jihoon is chewing on a pencil, laying on his stomach with his notebook open in front of him. Mingyu is eating kimbap his mom made for them.

“People who have been together for twenty years have a lot of memories made together, right?” he asks suddenly. “Maybe we should focus on that?”

Mingyu nods. “Pwobabwy,” he answers, mouth full. Jihoon notices there’s a grain of rice stuck to the corner of his mouth, so he wipes it off.

“But what kind of memories do old people make? Eating meals together? Screaming at their children?” Jihoon frowns.

“You know, it doesn’t have to be spectacular,” Mingyu tells him. “Your songs are always so sad like you’re waiting for something big to happen. But maybe the most important are those smaller moments?”

Jihoon’s not sure if he agrees, but then he remembers this domestic, comfortable feeling while helping Mingyu with his math homework or Mingyu helping him with doing laundry when his mom was too busy to do it. It makes his thoughts roll, like a small snowball running down the hill, getting bigger and bigger. There are scenes in his mind, like sleeping together in Jihoon’s bed when Mingyu’s parents went on a trip – Mingyu was meant to sleep on the floor but he got scared of the storm – or running away from school for a day because some general came to talk about military service and it was the third time this year, so instead they went to hide in their spot, the glade by the river, the same where they are now.

“What are you thinking about?” Mingyu asks. “Your ears are pink.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “Just… things.”

“Things? Or… Some person?” Teases Mingyu, but the older just smiles slightly and looks down on his notebook. The words slowly start coming to his mind.

***

“Do you think being gay is worse than being a communist?” Jihoon asks randomly when they’re walking back from the cinema that night. The stars shine brightly on the sky, as it’s kind of late already; they had trouble convincing the cinema employee that Jihoon is over sixteen and can see this movie. It was an American movie, with that one character that looked like he loved another man. Jihoon briefly wonders if Mingyu is going to keep that ticket as well.

“I don’t think it’s bad at all,” the younger says, not looking at Jihoon.

“Me neither,” Jihoon agrees, “but I meant general opinion.” _It’s nice knowing your opinion though_ , he thinks.

“Hmm,” Mingyu looks lost in thought. “Maybe. Maybe not. Hard to say.”

The older nods, glancing up at his friend. When did Mingyu grow so tall? Jihoon remembers when in elementary school he was taller than the younger. Then they were the same. And now? His neck would hurt if he looked up for too long.

“How’s the song?” Mingyu asks after a while of comfortable silence. “Any progress?”

“Quite big, actually. I almost finished it, so I’ll show you tomorrow and you’ll say if there’s anything to correct.”

“Okay,” the younger smiles down at him and Jihoon can’t just not smile too. “I’m sure it’s amazing already though.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes.

“I still have to add melody. And I’m not sure about some verses,” he pouts. Mingyu just shrugs.

“I’m sure it’s still fine.”

Jihoon doesn’t know if he should feel annoyed or happy.

***

The next day they head up to their place straight from school, only stopping by Jihoon’s home to take his guitar, blanket and two bottles of water his mom insisted on. They are still wearing their school uniforms, which are a little uncomfortable in the hot weather, but changing them would be a waste of time.

Jihoon is tuning his guitar while Mingyu is reading the lyrics. Sounds of nature – river, wind, birds, bugs – surround them warmly.

“I think these two lines need a change of wording,” Mingyu says, pointing at them to Jihoon. “But overall, as I said earlier, it’s amazing. I really wouldn’t mind if someone would sing me this song.”

Without much thinking, Jihoon says:

“I really wouldn’t mind if I could sing it to someone.”

They stare at each other for a long moment, not breathing, sounds of nature almost suffocating before Jihoon breaks the eye contact and looks down at his guitar. “But I need the melody.”

Mingyu gives the notebook back to him and takes out his book. They fall into the comfortable silence again – the younger reading, the older strumming his guitar and scribbling in his notebook.

After some time, Jihoon turns around to face Mingyu.

“I have the first draft, do you wanna hear it?”

“Sure.”

Jihoon sits cross-legged and Mingyu does the same in front of him, their knees almost touching. Jihoon starts strumming his guitar and singing softly, still not sure if it’s alright. But he can’t help getting even a little emotional. He poured his heart into this song while writing it… His heart and his own experiences. And he sings about the memories, good or bad, but still great because they were made together with the one you love.

When he finishes, he looks up at Mingyu.

“How was it? I’m still not sure about the melody in the bridge part, but...”

He doesn’t finish because Mingyu kisses him. It’s just lips pressed against the lips, but Jihoon is too shocked and surprised and doesn’t react in any way. When he realizes he shouldn’t be looking at Mingyu now and close his damn eyes, the younger already pulls back. He looks flustered and… ashamed? Before he can say anything, Jihoon leans in, taking his face into his hands and kisses him back. It’s probably a little too violent in the beginning, considering how eagerly Jihoon did it, and definitely uncomfortable with the guitar stuck between them, but he doesn’t complain, as he feels Mingyu’s hand on the back of his neck. It’s all warm, his hands on Mingyu’s cheeks, Mingyu’shand, their lips and his heart.

When they part, Jihoon chuckles.

“What?” Mingyu asks. The older just shrugs.

“I just… feel good.”

The younger smiles.

“Me too.”

After that, they don’t talk much. Mingyu says the song is perfect but Jihoon just rolls his eyes and goes back to fixing the melody and chords, and Mingyu lays down on the blanket, head on Jihoon’s thigh, opening the book again.

Jihoon can’t really focus, because he feels like everything has changed and can’t be reversed; but at the same time, it’s like _nothing_ has changed. And it’s comforting.

It’s perfect.

***

“Wow, it’s amazing hyung!” Seungkwan exclaims when Jihoon gives him the song a few days later, lyrics rewritten neatly in Mingyu’s handwriting, notes hanging a little messy (but readable) on the stave. “Mom and dad will love this. You’re the best. I owe you big time.”

Jihoon just shakes his head. “It’s alright.”

“But it was probably very troublesome for you! I need to repay you somehow,” the boy insists.

“I got enough from this,” Jihoon reassures him with a smile, patting him on the shoulder, and leaves Seungkwan alone standing in his doorway with a puzzled expression.

  


 

* * *

 

*Yi Kwang-su – “The Soil”, translated by Hwang Sun-ae and Horace Jeffery Hodges

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [clcbabes](https://twitter.com/clcbabes)


End file.
